Merlin Writers' 2015 Trope Bingo
by sidhefaerie
Summary: 25 fills for a trope bingo card. Various Pairings Ratings K tp M
1. Story List

**Row B:**

1\. Meeting in Moonlight (Forbidden Love)

2\. The Morning Ride (Bad Boy/Girl)

3\. Domestic (Curtain!Fic)

4\. Missing in Action (Presumed Dead)

5\. Fly Boy (Historical)

 **Row I:**

1\. Football (Game Night)

2\. The Dragon Plant (Magical Creatures)

3\. The Chosen Queen (Disguised/Masked)

4\. Talking It Out (Handcuffed/Bound Together)

5\. Copulota Randiosa (Sex Pollen)

 **Row N:**

1\. The Duke (Mistaken Identity)

2\. The World As They Knew It (Apocalypse)

3\. Multiple Treatments (Fuck or Die)

4\. One Night at the Pub (No Strings Attached/One Night Stand)

5\. Love the One You're With (Forced Proximity)

 **Row G:**

1\. The Old Man in the Woods (Stranded)

2\. A Foolish King (Older/Younger)

3\. Flirting in the Teacher's Lounge (Students or Teachers)

4\. The Temp (Business Person/PA)

5\. Meeting Again (Blind Date/Set Up)

 **Row O:**

1\. Her Sweetie (Illness/Injury)

2\. Exploring In A Cave (Enemies/Rivals to Lovers)

3\. Bought and Paid For (Matchmaker)

4\. Gwaine's True Love (Playboy)

5\. Camelot Chat (Online Romance)


	2. Meeting in Moonlight (Leon Mithian)

**Meeting in Moonlight**

 **Pairing:** Mithian/Leon

 **Trope:** Forbidden Love

 **Summary:** They have been meeting in moonlight since they met.

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

A cloaked woman walked along the path in the woods near the castle. She was walking quickly to meet someone and she was late.

When she reached the meeting place another cloaked figure came from the shadows to meet her. There was a glint of chainmail in the moonlight as he moved towards her.

"Were you followed?" He asked as he looked behind her at the path.

"No. I gave my maid a sleeping draught." Mithian pushed back the hood and went up to the man. "I was happy to receive the message you left for me. It's been so long since we were together."

"I know. I haven't been able to get away until now, My Lady."

"I could speak to my father on your behalf." Mithian suggested. "We could marry and not have to meet in this dark and damp place. We could live together as husband and wife."

"He would not find me suitable. He wants you to marry a king or a prince. I am neither."

"But you are most suitable to me. You are of noble blood and you have lands." Mithian countered. "You would be a good match for me. Besides I love you desperately. Please let me speak to him. I don't know if I can go on like this much longer."

"Then say good bye to me now and I will not return."

"No! I will not." Mithian grabbed his gloved hands. "I will speak to my father. He can send word to Arthur that you are to marry me."

"What if the King refuses?"

"Then I will leave for Camelot and never come back. I will be your wife." Mithian looked up pleadingly. "Unless, you do not wish it."

"It is all that I could ever hope for. Kiss me and go back. You will be missed soon."

King Rodor came from the shadows with two of his Knights. "So, this is the reason that you didn't want to marry Pendragon. Reveal yourself!"

The man pushed back his hood and bowed. "Sire. I am Sir Leon. I am Captain of the Knights of Camelot. We did nothing wrong. It was Arthur that called off the engagement. He was in love with another. She is now his Queen."

King Rodor looked at his daughter. She was his treasure and he could deny her nothing. "Is this Knight the one who sent the message your maid told me about?"

"Yes Father. Please don't be angry." Mithian begged.

"I have heard of you, Sir Leon. I have also heard you were an honorable man. Now I find you here with my daughter and I can only assume you are here to dishonor her virtue." Rodor accused.

"I have always been most chivalrous with your daughter. She is my very heart and I do wish to be married to her. I know that you may have other plans for her. You may believe me unsuitable for your daughter's hand." Leon said humbly.

"She has had no other offers since Pendragon sent her back still a maiden." King Rodor said. "Send word to your King that I have given my permission to marry my daughter, if he will agree to my terms."

"Your terms, Sire?" Leon was worried. He didn't like the sound of this at all.

King Rodor saw the look on Leon's face. "I only ask for protection for my kingdom, if I should need it. I would have had that if he had married my daughter."

Leon nodded. "I will send word to Arthur and tell him of your terms."

"We will await his word in the warmth of the castle. Come. Let's get out of this damp forest before we rust and my daughter catches a fever." Rodor suggested.

The king waved them along to follow him down the path. The two Knights came behind them.

"I knew he would give us permission." Mithian said as she took Leon's arm.

"We have yet to receive Arthur's agreement to his terms. We must be cautious." Leon said as he patted her hand.

As soon as they were ready, Leon sent a messenger with the King Rodor's terms to Arthur.

It was two days before the received their answer in the form of Arthur and Gwen riding into the castle gates.

"Sire, I didn't expect you to come." Leon said to Arthur as he greeted him in the courtyard.

"Guinevere didn't want to miss your wedding." Arthur grinned. "She has a gift for your bride."

"A gift?" Leon was puzzled. He looked up at Gwen who was smiling on the back of her horse.

Arthur lifted Gwen from the saddle. "He is worried about what you have brought for Mithian."

Gwen laughed. "He should be."

Mithian emerged from the castle and bowed to Arthur and Gwen. "Welcome to Nemeth."

Gwen turned and pulled something wrapped in cloth from her saddle bag. "This is for you, My Lady."

Mithian unwrapped the gift. She frowned. "It's a frog."

"It is so he never hunts frogs again in the moonlight. Now he can spend his time in the moonlight with you." Gwen said. "He could never catch them anyway."

"That was because Elyan always frightened them off." Leon said. "Thank you."

King Rodor walked out of the castle and looked at the frog Mithian was holding then looked at Arthur. "You accept my terms, Arthur Pendragon?"

"I do." Arthur took Gwen's hand. "We are here to see Sir Leon properly wed. When is the wedding?"

"I can have the Court summoned right away." Rodor said. "Is that soon enough? Considering your captain has been having clandestine meetings with my daughter for some time."

"We had no idea this was going on." Gwen said. "Leon should have come to us make arrangements for courting your daughter."

"I agree." King Rodor said. "Perhaps he is just following his King's example.

Arthur blushed slightly. "Perhaps he did. Let us talk while the Court gathers for the wedding."

King Rodor nodded and led them inside.

Mithian looked at the silver frog. "You knew her when you were children?"

"Yes. Her mother worked as a servant in our household." Leon said. "We grew up together."

Mithian nodded. "I shall put him near our bed to remind you not to hunt frogs."

Leon smiled. He offered her his arm to go inside to prepare for the wedding.

The wedding was quick and without any celebration. Arthur and Gwen were surprised that there was no feast. There wasn't even a toast for good luck.

The next morning Arthur and Gwen left Nemeth with Leon and Mithian to return to Camelot. The party moved quickly without trouble on the journey.

The day after they returned a feast was given to celebrate the marriage of the Captain of the Knights and the Princess Mithian.

Leon and Mithian's moonlit meetings were very different from then on.


	3. The Morning Ride (MerlinMorgana)

**The Morning Ride**

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana

 **Trope:** Bad Boy/Girl

 **Summary:** Merlin had been warned about her

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

They had all warned him but he wouldn't listen. She was dangerous. She was no good for him. They all said the same things. He should have listened.

Merlin never listened to anyone when it came to matters of love. Correction matters of sex.

That was what led to him being there in Morgana's bed. He was tangled up in her limbs and her long dark hair. The bed covers were on the floor in a heap. They had done things to each other that he didn't dare put into words.

So when he looked at the sleeping woman next to him, he wondered how she could look so innocent all that. Merlin smiled as Morgana's eyes opened and looked up at him.

"So you are still here then." Morgana said as she sat up.

"It's rude not to say goodbye." Merlin said with a smirk.

Morgana pushed her hair back from her face. "Tell me Merlin. What did they say when you told them you were coming over last night?"

"They said you were a bad girl." Merlin took one of her curls and rolled it between his fingers.

"Were they right?" Morgana said as she snatched her hair away from him.

"Yes but you as so very good at it." Merlin sat up and kissed her. "Very very good at being bad."

Morgana's mood softened a little. "You're no angel either. I've heard things about you too. Where did you learn that thing with your tongue?"

"In a barn in Ealdor." Merlin laughed. "Where did you learn that thing with your tongue?"

"Gwaine's sister." Morgana laughed as merlin's eyebrow shot up in surprise. She pushed him back down on the bed. She straddled him and put her hands on his chest. "What do you say to another go at it?"

Merlin looked up at her and grinned. "I think we both know the answer to that question and its pressing against your very lovely thigh."

"Cheeky." Morgana said.

"Ha! You like me." Merlin put his hands on her hips. "Say it Morgana. You like me."

Morgana shrugged. "I like some parts of you more than others."

"Which parts?" Merlin asked.

In answer to his question Morgana grabbed a particular favorite part and made him gasp. "Well, there is this part. You don't mind if I help myself do you?"

"No go right ahead." Merlin squeaked as she took in his length.

Morgana rode him hard and cried out as she came. Merlin went limp as soon as he released.

Merlin smiled as she fell onto the bed beside him. "Enjoy the ride?"

"I always like a good morning ride and you do smell a lot better than my horse." Morgana said. "Now go make me breakfast."

Merlin laughed. "Give me a minute and I will make you a feast."

"I think you and I are going to be great fun together." Morgana patted him on the chest. "As much fun as my horse, at least."

Merlin sighed.


	4. Domestic (LanceElena)

**Domestic**

 **Pairing:** Lance/Elena

 **Trope:** Curtain!Fic

 **Summary:** Lance got himself in trouble but he got to pick the shower curtain.

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

"We're going shopping and that's final." Elena said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Lance knew that when she was like this there was no way of talking her out of it but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

"I really don't see the need." Lance said as he put his feet up on the coffee table. "It's not like I entertain or anything."

"You are going because I can't stand this place looking like you are still at Uni." Elena tapped her foot.

Lance made a confused face. "I had a nicer place when I was at Uni. I lived with Arthur and Merlin. We had a nice flat and a housekeeper."

Elena sighed dramatically and pushed his feet off the coffee table. "Get up and come on. We will be back before the football match."

Lance sighed. He got up and picked up his jacket and keys.

For the next three hours Lance endured Elena going to every décor shop there was in town to find things for his flat.

When they finally got back to his place, Lance carried the many bags up the four flights of stairs. He nearly fell over when he walked through the door of the flat. He dropped the bags on the floor and fell on the sofa face first.

"Seriously Lance, it wasn't that bad." Elena shook her head.

"What do you mean? I spent tons of money and all I was allowed to pick out was a shower curtain." Lance said. "What are you going to do with all this stuff anyway?"

"Make this look like a nice place. Were you not listening?" Elena started to take things out of the bags and stack them on the chair. She stopped and looked at the chair and sofa. "I should have gotten slipcovers."

Lance looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just move in together then you can buy new everything?"

"Lance! I would love to." Elena pounced on him. She kissed him soundly. "We should start looking for a new flat straight away. I'm sure there are some listings on the internet."

Before Lance could put his arms around her she was up and reaching for her laptop. Lance closed his eyes and groaned. He wasn't serious but in was in it now and there was no way out. He looked at Elena as she smiled while looking at the real estate listings. He sighed. He was sure there were worse fates than moving in with a beautiful girl.

Besides she let him pick out the shower curtain.


	5. Missing In Action (ArthurGwen)

**Missing in Action**

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

 **Trope:** Presumed Dead

 **Summary:** Arthur is missing after a battle with Bayard's army.

 **Warnings:** Presumed character death, blood, injury

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

The courtyard was quiet by the time Gwen came out of the castle. The fighting was over and most of the wounded had been treated but Arthur was not among them.

No one had seen Arthur since the end of the battle in the courtyard. Gwen was worried that he could have been taken prisoner by Bayard's men or he could be lying dead somewhere in the shadows.

Gwen had decided that she would search for him among the dead on her own. Leon and Percival had already made a sweep of the area where the battle had taken place but she wanted to make sure they had not passed over Arthur when they were helping the wounded.

Gwen went from one Knight to another and turned them over. She knew them all by name. She closed their eyes and covered their faces with their cloaks. She said a prayer for each one as she moved to the next one.

It wasn't until she had searched the entire courtyard that she saw Merlin loading bodies onto a cart with the help of Gwaine.

"Merlin!" Gwen rushed over to them. "Where is he? Where is Arthur?"

"I lost track of him, Gwen." Merlin said to her. His face was smeared with sweat blood and what looked like soot. "He sent me to give Leon a message then when I went back to where he was and he was gone. I thought he had been taken inside with the injured. He had a wound on his side."

"He wasn't among the injured and I haven't found him here in the courtyard." Gwen said. "I don't know where else to search."

"Elyan was leading a group of soldiers near the Darkling Woods. Leon and Percival just left to go see if they needed help." Gwaine told her. "Arthur may be with them."

"Thank you Gwaine." Gwen started to leave but Merlin grabbed her by the arm.

"I'll go. Stay here with Gwaine." Merlin told her. "They are still fighting from the sound of things. Arthur would kill us all if something happened to his Queen."

"Hurry Merlin!" Gwen called out has Merlin rushed off.

Gwen called out to one of the guards to help Gwaine with the dead and went inside.

Merlin came back an hour later and hung his head as he stood before Gwen in the throne room. "I couldn't find Arthur. He wasn't in the Darkling Woods with the others. They are on their way back with the injured."

"Did anyone see him out there?" Gwen asked.

"Leon thought he saw him but they were fighting so he didn't get a good look. The Knights are out looking for him now." Merlin told her.

"He is the King. Why was he alone?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, you know how he is. He goes off and doesn't think of himself." Merlin said. "I should have been watching him better. I'm sorry."

"Go help them, Merlin." Gwen said as she turned her back on him. She didn't want him to see her cry.

Merlin bowed and went to look in the Darkling Woods with the rest of the Knights.

By morning, all of the dead and wounded had been accounted for except Arthur. Gwen ordered another search of the woods and the castle for the King.

Gwen was standing at the window of the chambers she shared with Arthur and looking out towards the Darkling Woods. "If you are dead Arthur Pendragon, I will never forgive you."

"Good job then that I'm not dead." Arthur said from the doorway. He was covered in blood and holding his side.

Gwen turned around and ran to him. She threw her arms around him. "Where were you? We were all so worried."

"Easy now." Arthur winced in pain as she slammed against him. "I was pinned down in the cave at the edge of the woods. I just got away. I thought I should come here before I go see Gaius about this scratch on my side."

Gwen looked at his side. "Arthur, you could have bled to death out there. Promise me you won't do that again."

"I promise now can I go get stitched up or would you like to do it." Arthur leaned against her.

"I'll help you." Gwen said as she put his arm over her shoulders. "I thought they searched the cave. Leon was in that area he should have looked in."

"I may have passed out for a bit." Arthur said.

Merlin rushed up the stairs when he saw Arthur and Gwen. "Get him back to bed. Gaius is on his way. We saw him come in."

Gwen and Merlin half carried him to the bed.

"This is all a bit of fuss for nothing. I walked all the way home without any trouble." Arthur said.

Merlin took off his armor and chainmail. He looked at the wound and made a face. "It's not too deep but it needs cleaned out. Lay down and Gaius will be here in just a moment."

Arthur sighed and lay back on the pillows. "It's just a scratch."

"That needs cleaned and stitched." Merlin said. "I should have stayed with you and sent a guard to Leon."

Arthur looked at him. "No more guilt Merlin. You did as your King commanded."

Gaius came in with a big smile and set up his medicines. "Good to see you, Sire. We were all worried."

"It's just a scratch." Arthur said as Gaius poked him near the wound.

"I'll have you fixed up in no time. No doubt that the Queen will want you to make amends for your absence but you must be careful not to reopen the wound." Gaius said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I will see to it that he is careful." Gwen said.

Arthur looked up at his Queen. "I suppose you will nurse me yourself."

"Would you prefer Merlin to do it?" Gwen asked.

"Never." Arthur pulled her down for a kiss.

Gaius and Merlin looked at each other and smirked.

All was right in the Kingdom of Camelot once more.


	6. Fly Boy (ArthurGwen)

**Fly Boy**

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana

 **Trope:** Historical (WWII)

 **Summary:** Arthur goes off to war and Gwen thinks she will never see him again

 **Warnings:** mention of blood and surgery

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Arthur straightened his tie in the mirror. He was on his way to report for duty as a pilot in the Royal Air Force. He had to admit that he was a little nervous and more than a little frightened.

He had heard the reports just like everyone else. He knew there were several planes that had been shot down in enemy territory or destroyed. He wasn't a fool. He knew there was a chance he would never come back.

"Arthur." Gwen came up behind him. "Don't go. Stay home and marry me."

"Guinevere, you know I have to do this. I can't get out of serving King and country." Arthur took her hands in his. "I promise to come home and when I do, we will get married."

Gwen nodded and bit her lip to keep from begging him to stay.

Arthur smiled at her. "Smile for me. I want to take that image with me where ever I go."

"I really don't feel like smiling right now." Gwen said.

"Think of that day that we spent in the hayloft. We talked and we kissed and made plans for the future." Arthur said. He caressed her cheek. "Think of that day and how much I love you."

Gwen couldn't help herself she had to smile. They had a perfect day despite the rain preventing them from going on the picnic they had planned.

"There! That is what I want to have in my heart." Arthur said.

"Arthur, take this with you too." Gwen pulled a photograph from her pocket and handed it to him. It was of her and she was smiling just as she was now.

Arthur put it in his jacket pocket. "That's all I will need until I come back."

"You will come back. I know you will." Gwen said.

Arthur leaned down and kissed her. "I promise. Now I must be getting on. I can't be late for the train."

"Arthur, we have to go." Merlin said as he looked in the room.

"I'm coming Merlin." Arthur put on his hat.

"I'll go with you." Gwen offered.

"No. I want this to be our goodbye." Arthur told her. He picked up his overcoat and his bag. "I will write you every day."

"I will write you too." Gwen said as he walked out the door. There was a twist in her stomach as she saw him leave. It was like she knew in her heart that she felt like she would never see him again.

Ten months later the telegram came.

Gwen walked into Morgana's sitting room and saw the look on Morgana's face. She had that feeling again that Arthur wasn't coming home.

"Arthur!" Gwen put her hand over her mouth and sank into one of the wing chairs near the fire.

"He's alive, Gwen, but he was hurt." Morgana said. "Merlin went to bring him home."

"But he's alive." Gwen said.

"Yes. He will be here tomorrow on the evening train. I thought you would want to know. He sent word that he wanted you to be here when he got home." Morgana told her.

Gwen nodded." I'll be here."

The next evening after the six o'clock train had deposited Arthur and Merlin at the station. They arrived at the manor.

Gwen was waiting impatiently as Merlin rolled Arthur into the front sitting room in a wheelchair.

"Arthur!" Gwen rushed to his side. "Are you all right? What has happened?"

"I'm going to be fine. I'm just weak from surgeries." Arthur told her. "I'm home for good and I'm going to need a new photograph of you."

"Why?" Gwen asked as she knelt beside him.

Arthur pulled the photograph from his jacket pocket. Part of it was missing and it was covered in what looked like blood. "I had it next to my heart and it got damaged."

Gwen hugged him. She realized how close she had come to losing him forever. "I will give you all the photographs you want. I'm just happy you're home and safe."

"Not just home but ready to marry you." Arthur said as he took her hands in his. "If you will have this shot up flyboy."

"Yes." Gwen kissed him and hugged him again.

Morgana pulled Merlin into the hallway. "Let's let them have a little privacy. They have a lot of catching up to do."

Merlin nodded. He offered her his arm. "Fancy a moonlit walk in the garden?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Morgana took his arm and leaned against him.


	7. Football (LanceElena)

**I1. Football**

 **Pairing** : Lance/Elena

 **Trope:** Game Night

 **Summary:** Lance want to watch the football match on date night.

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Lance sat on the sofa next to Elena and turned on the telly. There was a football match he wanted to see even though it was date night with Elena. He honestly thought she would enjoy it as much as he did.

"So this is your idea of a date night? Sitting on your lumpy sofa watching a football match?" Elena said as she glared at Lance. "Well I guess I know how much you love me."

"Elena, I thought you would enjoy this. We went to that football match two weeks ago and you loved it." Lance was confused.

"That was for charity and you were playing. Of course, I was going to have a good time cheering for my friends. This is different. I don't even know their names." Elena said she looked at the screen. Oh hello! He's fit. I wonder if he fancies blondes.

Lance sighed. He was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea. It was one thing when his girlfriend was drooling over him in his football kit but she was actually drooling over a stranger.

Elena played with her hair. "He has a really nice bum."

"Maybe we should have some snacks." Lance looked at her. When she didn't get off the sofa, he sighed and went to get the snacks out of the kitchen.

Lance set the snacks on the table and walked between Elena and the telly.

"Move! I going to miss something." Elena pushed Lance out of her way and picked up a can of soda from the table. "Oh! That one is really fit. Gawd! Look at his legs. Oh and his bum. He is delish."

"Maybe we should watch a movie instead." Lance picked up the remote from the table.

Elena snatched it from him and pushed it under the cushion she was sitting on. "No! You wanted to watch the football match so we are going to watch the it."

Lance opened a soda and sat there on the sofa listening to her ooh and ah over the players and how fit they were. When the game was finally over, he went to bed without saying anything. He was obviously upset with the way she had been acting.

Elena smiled to herself and dialed Gwen's number. "Hey Gwennie I did what you told me to and it worked. I don't think I will have to watch anymore football matches. Lance was miserable the whole time. Thanks for the tip. It worked great. Smooches!"


	8. The Dragon Plant (MerlinMorgana)

**I2. The Dragon Plant**

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Morgan, Arthur/Gwen

 **Trope:** Magical Creatures

 **Summary:** Morgana finds an egg in the garden.

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bing** o

Morgana was walking in the garden and she heard a noise. There was a clicking sound coming from the Sweet William patch. She walked over and looked around. That was when she saw it.

Morgana reached down and picked up a giant egg and looked it over. There wasn't a nest just the egg. She wrapped her scarf around it and took it inside. She didn't know what it was but she was sure that it was helpless and needed her to protect it.

On the way to her room, she ran into Merlin on the stairs. "What you have there, Morgana?"

"I don't know. I think it may be some kind of egg or something. I'm taking it to my room." Morgana said.

"Are you sure you want that in your room. What if it's some kind of snake or lizard?" Merlin asked. "Remember what happened when that little salamander got in your room. Gwen screamed so loud she woke up the whole house."

"Where should I take it, if not to my room?" Morgana asked.

"Take it to the stables. We can put it in one of the stalls. It will be safe there." Merlin held out his hands for her to hand it over.

Morgana shook her head and hugged it closer to her. What if it hatches and gets out of the stall? That crazy horse of Arthur's will stomp it for sure."

"Fine but let me get a wooden box from the kitchen to put it in. I'll meet you in your room." Merlin said.

"Thanks Merlin." Morgana kissed him on the cheek.

Merlin smiled as he watched Morgana walk to her room.

"Merlin, what are you and Morgana up to?" Arthur asked as he came up the stairs. "Whatever it is you had better not get caught."

"I know a good valet is hard to find." Merlin sighed.

"Yes Merlin. That is why I have you." Arthur patted him on the back. "Have you seen Guinevere? We were supposed to go for a walk in the forest."

"No. I haven't seen her." Merlin turned at looked at Arthur. "You better not get caught either."

"Hmph. You're forgetting, Merlin, I'm the heir to all of this." Arthur motioned around him. "I can get caught and it won't make a bit of difference."

"For you maybe but not for Gwen. She'll be sacked if she is caught with you." Merlin said. "I better get on. I have to get something for Morgana."

Arthur watched him head back down the stairs. He was startled when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Arthur? I'm ready." Gwen said.

"Let's take the back stairs." Arthur took her hand and they left.

Merlin knocked on the door and waited for Morgana to open it. He looked down at the wooden crate that he had in his hands and wondered if it would hold Morgana's new friend."

"Come in Merlin. I think its hatching." Morgana pulled him through the open door and into her room.

"Hatching?" Merlin frowned. "I thought you just found it."

"I did but I think it's trying to get out." Morgana pulled him by the arm.

Morgana took him over to where she had piled up some pillows to keep it from falling over. There was a definite sound of the creature trying to get out of the egg shell.

"We should take to the stables. It's a lot bigger than I first thought. That is going to be a really big lizard." Merlin said.

"Merlin. Please." Morgana gave him a look that made him want to give her the world.

Just as Merlin was about to say something the egg opened. A white baby dragon emerged from the shell. Morgana and merlin looked at each other.

"Bloody hell! It's a dragon." Merlin rubbed his head. "What are we going to do with a dragon?"

"Can't we keep it?" Morgana gave him the look again. "It's small and helpless, Merlin."

"It's not going to be small for long." Merlin said. "We better take it to the stables. If anyone sees it we will both be in trouble."

"Why?" Morgana asked.

"Dragons are magickal creatures. We are both going to get hung or worse, burned. We would be guilty of harboring it." Merlin said. "This isn't a kitty or a puppy. It's a bloody dragon."

"I see that, Merlin, but we can't just put it out in the woods and hope for the best." Morgana said. She looked at it as it was curled up on the pillows. "I wonder how it got here."

"Someone probably realized what it was and got rid of it in the garden." Merlin looked at it. "If we keep it, where will we do it? We can't let it stay here."

"Take it to your room. No one will look for it in the servant's quarters." Morgana said. "You better hurry before Gwen gets back from her walk with Arthur."

Merlin picked up the sleeping baby dragon and it curled its tail around his arm.

"See it likes you." Morgana put a pillow in the crate. "Hurry and take William upstairs."

"William?" Merlin scrunched up his face. "I don't think it's a boy. I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

"Oh!" Morgana laughed lightly. "Then take Wilma upstairs."

"You and I will have a talk about that name later." Merlin put the baby in the crate and stood up. "We will keep it until it's a little bigger then we will take it to the forest and let it go. Agreed?"

"Do we have to?" Morgana batted her long eyelashes at him.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Unless, you can get your father, the Duke, to change the laws about magick before then."

Morgana pouted. "There is no chance of that. Take care of her."

"I will." Merlin took the baby dragon to his room and covered the top of the crate with a blanket. He really needed to learn not be affected by Morgana's womanly ways. She was going to get him killed for sure.

Everything was fine until someone left the door open to the servants quarters and the little baby dragon flew down into the dining room during supper.

Uther looked at the little beast wide eyed. "Where did that come from?"

"I found her." Morgana told him. "May I keep her?"

Uther looked at his daughter. "The next thing I know, you will be asking to marry Arthur's shiftless valet."

"Well… Since you brought it up." Morgana smiled sweetly.

Arthur went to the door of the dining room and yelled. "Merlin! Get in here!"

Arthur sat back down. "If she gets to marry Merlin then I get to marry who I please. It's only fair."

Uther looked at the beast that had helped herself to the ham on the table and groaned. "If it will get this damn dragon out of my house then go ahead and marry him."

"What about me?" Arthur asked.

"Unless there is another dragon hiding in my house, you can forget it." Uther said.

"Father! That is not fair." Arthur protested.

Uther looked towards the door as Merlin came through it. "Merlin, you have permission to marry my daughter. Now get that thing off my table."

"Yes My Lord." Merlin picked up the little dragon and smiled at Morgana.

One day, Merlin would have to tell Morgana that he was the one that put the egg in the garden for her to find. Until then he would just keep his mouth shut.


	9. The Chosen Queen (ArthurGwen)

**I3. The Chosen Queen**

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

 **Trope:** Disguised/Masked

 **Summary:** King Uther throws a ball to find the Prince a bride. Arthur choice is not who he expected it to be.

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

There came a time when the Prince of Camelot was of age and it was time to choose a wife to rule beside him. The King threw a ball and invited all the eligible maids of noble blood in the kingdom.

There was a problem with the invitations. The one woman that the Prince loved more than anything was not invited.

The Prince received a note the morning of the ball. He recognized the handwriting and did as it instructed. His beloved had a plan.

The ball was already in full swing when the music drifted out the windows of the manor house. The Prince's beloved emerged from the woods and looked around to see if anyone had seen her. She was satisfied that no one had seen her face before she lowered her mask and walked into the garden.

The music drew her into the ballroom. She took a glass of champagne off of a waiter's tray as she walked inside. She tried to look as if she had been there since the beginning. She looked down at her dress and felt suddenly underdressed for such a grand affair. She shook off that feeling and looked around for the man she was there to meet.

Several men were dressed in tuxedos but she was looking for the one with the pink rose in his lapel. She didn't see him at first but he moved into the ballroom from the hallway and stood standing still. She could tell he was looking for her.

She walked over and curtseyed. She stood before him and waited for him to respond.

"My Lady, may I have this dance?" He said with a soft smile. He had seen the pink rose in her hair.

"Of course, My Lord." She took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

"I have been waiting all night for you." He whispered into her ear as they danced the waltz. "I thought you would have been here earlier."

"I had some trouble getting in. it seems that I don't have an invitation." She whispered back.

He frowned. He thought all the women of age had been invited to the ball. He wasn't aware that only those of noble blood had received invitations.

He had a moment of doubt that he knew who she was. If she wasn't an invited guest then he had no idea who the woman with the pink rose in her hair was. Was he mistaken as to who he thought she was?

"Tell me. How is it that you know me?" The Prince asked.

"I was the one that sent you the note to wear the pink rose in your lapel. I told you that I would have one in my hair." She said. "Do you still not know me?"

He suddenly walked her out to the garden and slipped them into a private alcove with a bench. "Sit with me."

She sat with him as he asked. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

He reached up and took off her mask. "Guinevere, you took a great risk to come here without an invitation. If my father finds out that we were together there may be dire consequences."

"I know Arthur but the invitations were only sent to maids of noble blood. This ball is for you to choose a bride. Choose me. He has to abide by your choice. It is the law that he himself decreed." She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Put your mask back on and I will make the announcement. I don't know if my father will agree to this but as you said it is the law. The one thing he has always said is the law is the law." He helped her to stand.

She put her mask back on and they went into the ballroom. They both went to stand in front of the King.

Arthur bowed. He removed his mask. "I have made my choice, Father. This is the woman I intend to marry."

"Remove your mask." King Uther said.

Guinevere curtseyed and removed her mask.

"What is your name? I do not recognize you." Uther said.

"Sire, I am Guinevere Leodegrance. I am the daughter of the blacksmith."

"Arthur she is not a lady of the court. You must make another choice." Uther waved to the other women in the room.

"Father, the law states that I can choose any woman that I want. It doesn't say that she has to be a lady of the court." Arthur reminded him.

Uther took a breath. "Fine. You will marry her tomorrow at midday. But you shall have to seek permission to marry her from her father."

"I understand Sire. I will do that tonight." Arthur bowed and led Guinevere away and out to the garden.

"He doesn't seem pleased." Guinevere said

"Don't worry. Do you know how your father will answer?" Arthur asked.

"He will be pleased." Guinevere said. She took his hand and stood up. "Come. I will take you to see him."

The blacksmith was overjoyed that his daughter was the chosen bride of the Prince. Tom Leodegrance gave his permission quickly.

Tom and the King watched the next day as their children were joined together in marriage. The bells of the churches rang through the land in celebration. The wedding feast was the largest in known history.

When the King bestowed a title and gave him lands, Tom accepted them gracefully but kept to his forge. He was more comfortable with callouses on his hands than large amounts of time. He used his new position to help those in need as he been at one time.

There came a time when the old king died and Arthur became king. On that day, Arthur placed a jeweled crown on the head of his beloved Guinevere in front of every noble in the land.

"From this day forward my beloved, Guinevere is the Queen of this land. She is strength and beauty. These are the two things that embody this land. She is one of the people and she is the true heart of Camelot." Arthur said to the crowd. "Long live the Queen!"


	10. Talking It Out (ArthurGwen)

**I4. Talking It Out**

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana

 **Trope:** Handcuffed/Bound together

 **Summary:** Sometimes it pays to be tied up in a barn.

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Gwen opened her eyes and tried to move. She realized that she was bound to something warm and heavy. Gwen pushed back against it and it moaned.

"Arthur? Is that you?" Gwen pushed against the back again.

"Guinevere? Where are we? What happened?" Arthur mumbled.

"I was about to ask you the same question. It looks like we've been kidnapped." Gwen looked around. "We're in some barn somewhere."

"I see that. Can you get loose?" Gwen asked.

Gwen squirmed a little. "No. The ropes are too tight."

"The last thing I remember is going to bed." Arthur said.

"That was what happened to me. But we haven't been together in months. Why are we both here?" Gwen asked. "Why bring me here if they wanted to kidnap you?"

"Maybe they wanted to kidnap you and not me." Arthur said. "Where is Lance anyway? He should be missing you about now."

"He's dead." Gwen said. "He was shot in Afghanistan last month while on patrol."

"What was he doing there?" Arthur asked. "I thought you two were together. What was he doing in Afghanistan?"

"We weren't together. He kissed me. You got angry and broke off our engagement and threw me out of the flat. He took another tour of duty and got shot." Gwen told him. "I've been living in York since you broke it off with me."

"York?" Arthur asked. "Why the hell were you in York?"

"My brother lives in York." Gwen reminded him. "Elyan wanted to kill you when he heard what happened. You're lucky I got him calmed down."

"He didn't see that kiss. If he had he would have wanted to kill Lance. I did." Arthur admitted.

"Well he's dead now so you got your wish. And now, we've been kidnapped." Gwen snapped at him. "Let's focus on getting out of here."

"I keep a knife in my boot for just this kind of thing." Arthur shifted his feet. "Damn its gone."

"I wonder who took us." Gwen looked around. "Arthur, isn't this the barn at your family's summer house?"

"What?" Arthur looked around. "Yes. That's our coat of arms on the wall over there. Who would bring us here and for what?"

Gwen started to laugh. "They brought us back to the scene of the crime."

"What crime?" Arthur asked.

"The drunken kiss with Lance happened right over there." Gwen nodded to one of the pillars. "Lance was so drunk that he could barely stand. I was nearly as intoxicated. He shoved me against that beam before I could stop him."

"What were you doing out here alone with him in the first place? The party was inside." Arthur said. "It was our wedding rehearsal supper."

"He wanted to tell me something. I don't even know why he wanted to do it here." Gwen looked around.

"He couldn't say much with his tongue in your mouth." Arthur grumbled.

"He wanted to tell me he still loved me." Gwen said. "I told him that I didn't feel the same. That was when he kissed me."

"You didn't love him?" Arthur asked.

"No Arthur. I have always loved you. I still do." Gwen told him. "I was infatuated with him once but it was never love."

"I'm sorry I was such an arse." Arthur said. "I still love you too."

Suddenly the ropes untied themselves and they were free.

Gwen and Arthur stood up and kissed each other.

"That was strange." Gwen said. "The ropes not the kiss."

"It was like magick." Arthur looked up in the hayloft. "Merlin! You and Morgana better get down here. You both have some explaining to do."

Merlin climbed down the ladder. "We thought that if you talked you might want to give it another go."

Morgana climbed down and smiled at them. "It worked too."

"You did all this so we would make up and get back together?" Gwen glared at them. "What if it hadn't worked? How long would we have stayed here until you were going to let us go?"

Morgana poked Merlin. "I told you she'd ask that."

"You would have been here for as long as it takes." Merlin answered confidently. "We knew you'd make up sooner or later."

"We did?" Morgana frowned.

"Guinevere, no harm has been done and we talked things out." Arthur put his arms around her. "Let's just let them slide this time. But if they do something like this again were posting those photos from the time we caught them in the hayloft."

Gwen nodded. "I still have those very naked photos of them."

"We're sorry." Merlin said. "Please delete those photos."

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other then back at their kidnappers and shook their heads.

Merlin sighed. "I guess we should go in and have some tea."

Morgana grabbed his hand and went with him.

When they were far enough away, Arthur looked at Gwen. "What happens when they find out that we don't have any photos?"

"Just better hope we never have to find out." Gwen said.


	11. Copulota Randiosa (MerlinMorgana)

**I5. Copulota Randiosa**

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana

 **Trope:** Sex pollen

 **Summary:** Merlin found a flower in the woods and brought it to Morgana

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Morgana opened the door to a grinning Merlin looking a little tipsy and holding a multicolored flower in his hand.

"Hi Morgana." Merlin winked. "You look really nice today."

Morgana looked down at her yoga pants and faded shirt. "What are talking about Merlin? I look a mess. Are you drunk?"

"Nope. I think you're hot." Merlin gave her another wink. "I brought you something."

Morgana's eyes went wide and she covered her nose and mouth. "Merlin, where did you get that?"

"Arthur took us on survival training this weekend. We found it in the woods." Merlin looked at the flower then at her. "Why?"

"Because that is a Copulota Randiosa. Its Fucking weed." Morgana took another step back.

'I think its awful pretty for a weed." Merlin said. "It smells nice too. Have a sniff."

"No! Merlin, that is called the Fucking weed because it makes you want to fuck." Morgana explained.

"How do you know?" Merlin looked at the flower.

Morgana put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'm a botanist. Who else took one of those from the woods?"

"Arthur, Leon, Lance, and Gwaine. Elyan and Percival smelled them but they didn't take one." Merlin made a face. "It was odd. They did avoid eye contact on the way home. You don't think they...?"

Morgana made a face.

"Nah." Merlin shuddered. "That's just not possible. Is it?"

"I have no idea." Morgana shrugged. "Wait! Gwaine took one? To who?"

"Gwaine's not dating anyone so I don't know." Merlin shrugged. "He tucked one behind his ear and we dropped him off at the pub because he said he was thirsty."

"That plant is a safety hazard we need to call someone and report it. I wonder who I should call." Morgana said as she pulled out her mobile phone from her pocket.

Merlin shoved the flower under her nose. "Later Love."

Morgana caught the scent in her next breath. She stepped back and rubbed her nose. "Why did you do that Merlin? Now I'm infected too. We aren't even dating. I'm your best friends sister."

"Don't you want me?" Merlin grabbed her by the hips and pulled against his. "I want you."

"Arthur is going to kill us." Morgana said she wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck. The effect of the pollen had taken hold.

"He's busy with Gwen at the moment." Merlin nuzzled her neck.

"What about Gwaine?" Morgana asked.

"You fancy Gwaine more than me?" Merlin looked hurt.

"No. It's just that he's spreading the pollen to the public. We should do something." Suddenly, Morgana couldn't resist anymore. She grabbed Merlin by the front of his pants and pulled him into the bedroom. "Oh fuck it. Let's just do it."

Merlin grinned and became her happy little love slave for the rest of the night.

When they woke up the next morning the flower was wilted on the floor and they were hung over.

Morgana looked at Merlin and groaned. "So that wasn't a dream."

Merlin gave her a cheeky grin. "Nope."

Morgan threw the blanket over his head and grabbed her robe on the way to make coffee.

Merlin got dressed and turned on the morning news.

"Last night, The Rising Sun was the sight of a mass orgy. Hazmat crews have confirmed that there was an airborne contaminant in the pub at the time. It has been removed and disposed of safely. There were no injuries but officials are holding everyone in quarantine for twenty four hours for their own safety."

Merlin looked up at Morgana in the doorway of the kitchen. "I wonder how that got started."

Morgana rolled her eyes.


	12. The Duke (MerlinMorgana)

**N1. The Duke**

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana

 **Trope:** Mistaken Identity

 **Summary:** Morgana thinks Merlin is the Duke that she has been betrothed to.

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Uther glared at his daughter from his seat behind his desk. "I want you to show the Duke around. Be friendly."

"Why can't Arthur do it?" Morgana pouted.

"Arthur has business to attend to. Besides, the Duke is going to be your husband." Uther said with a wave of his hand.

"Father!" Morgana was shocked.

"You knew this day was coming Morgana. I don't want to discuss it. He will be here any moment." Uther pointed to the door. "Go do as I say."

Morgana huffed out to meet the Duke.

Merlin was standing in the courtyard with Arthur's horse and one for himself. He didn't expect to be riding out on his first day on the job as Arthur's man servant.

Merlin stood waiting for Arthur as the Duke of Bixby rode into the courtyard.

Arthur was just getting out to his horse as Duke of Bixby arrived. "Hello Bixby. I was just heading out."

"My Lord, I was wondering if I could talk to you about your sister. You know we are about to be married." The Duke said.

"Sure. I had heard that. Come along and I'll tell you anything you want to know. I have some business to attend to in a neighboring village that won't take long. We can be back by supper." Arthur got up on his horse.

"Thank you My Lord." The Duke looked relieved. "I should get a fresh horse."

"Merlin, give the Duke your horse. Stay here and make sure the guest chambers are ready." Arthur told him.

"Yes My Lord." Merlin said. He was more than happy to give the Duke his horse. He held the reins of the Duke's tired horse and watched as Arthur and Duke of Bixby rode off. He wondered if he should ask someone where the guest chambers were.

"Oh! There you are!" Morgana said.

Merlin looked around at the raven haired beauty walking towards him. "Yes. I guess I am."

"Hand the reins to the groom and I'll give you a tour of the castle." Morgana said.

Merlin handed the groom the reigns to the Duke's horse and let the woman lead him off. He assumed that this was normal for his first day as the Prince's man servant.

Morgana took Merlin to the highest tower to look out over Camelot. "Lovely isn't it? I'll be sad to leave here."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"This has always been my home. I will have to leave when I marry you." Morgana said as she looked out the window.

"Marry me? Look we just met." Merlin held up his hands. "Sure I fancy you but I'm not sure I want to marry you yet."

"But we are to be wed at the end of the week." Morgana said. This wasn't what she was expecting.

"No we aren't." Merlin shook his head. "Not if I have something to say about it. I think we should get to know each other for a bit first. Don't you agree?"

"Well yes but everything is planned." Morgana said. "My Father will insist."

"Then we shall just insist right back." Merlin said. "Why don't you show me to the guest chambers?"

"Yes of course." Morgana nodded.

Morgana took Merlin back down the winding staircase to the door at the bottom of the turret. She hesitated.

"You said you fancy me. Is that really true?" Morgana asked.

"Yes. You're beautiful. I would have to be stupid not to fancy you." Merlin said.

Morgana smiled. She opened the door and took Merlin to the guest chambers that had been assigned to the Duke.

"Here you are. I hope you'll be comfortable." Morgana started to leave.

"Come inside while I unpack. We can talk and get to know each other better." Merlin waved her inside.

"I'd like that." Morgana sat down on the chair he offered her.

They talked for hours as Merlin unpacked the Duke's chests.

Morgana finally stood up. "I have to get ready for supper. I'm glad to have spent time with you."

Merlin smiled. "Me too."

On impulse, Morgana gave Merlin a kiss on the lips just the Duke and Arthur walked in the room.

"Morgana! Why are you kissing my man servant?" Arthur asked. Merlin?

"He's your man servant? I thought he was the Duke." Morgana said.

"I'm Duke of Bixby My Lady." The dark haired man next to Arthur said. "You said she was chaste and intelligent. She doesn't seem to be either to me at the moment."

"Merlin, say something." Arthur nudged his man servant.

"We were talking but I never told her I was a Duke." Merlin said. "Your things are unpacked, My Lord."

"I have a question." Morgana smiled a little too sweetly. "Why do you have a corset in your things?"

"I have an injury to my back." The Duke said.

"It has lacy bits on it." Morgana smirked. "I think its rather pretty. I want to get one like it. Could you give me the dressmaker's name?"

Merlin giggled.

Uther took that moment to walk in. "Welcome Duke Bixby. I see you have met Morgana. I think she will be a splendid wife for you."

"I don't think so, Sire. I think I'll take a pass on your daughter." The Duke said. "Your son's man servant has already laid claim to her virtue."

"I have not!" Merlin spoke up.

"The Lady was kissing him when I entered the room." The Duke said.

"Arthur, is this true?" Uther asked.

"Yes Father." Arthur said.

"Go to your chambers Morgana. I will deal with you later." Uther said.

Morgana stormed out of the room.

Uther turned to Merlin. "Did you lay a hand on the Lady Morgana?"

"No Sire but she laid her lips on me." Merlin said. "She's really nice."

"I'll sack him straight away." Arthur said.

"No. I think he's telling the truth. Morgana is obviously playing at something." Uther said. "I'm sorry this was a wasted trip for you Duke Bixby."

"It was a good diversion." The Duke said. "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to change for supper."

"Yes of course." Uther left with Arthur and Merlin trailing after him down the corridor.

"I don't think he's good enough for her." Merlin said.

"I agree. He was a little too pompous even for Morgana." Arthur said. "Back injury? He kept up with me after a whole day on horseback."

"It really did have lacy bits on it." Merlin said.

Uther turned around and faced them both. He raised his hands and walked away.

"Pst. Merlin." Morgana called out from her door. "I had a lovely afternoon. Thank you."

Merlin smiled. "Me too."

Arthur sighed and grabbed Merlin's shoulder. "Come on before she kisses you again."

Merlin waved as Arthur dragged him down the corridor.

Morgana waved back. She went inside and looked at her maid. "Gwen, Arthur has the most wonderful man servant in the world. He's handsome and funny and he fancies me."

Gwen smiled. "He sounds lovely."

"Oh and I kissed him." Morgana said as she plopped down on the settee.

Gwen froze. She turned to see Morgana hugging a pillow with the silliest grin on her face. Gwen just chuckled.


	13. The World As They Knew It (ArthurGwen)

**N2. The World As They Knew It**

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

 **Trope:** Apocalypse

 **Summary:** The Saxons bring down the walls of Camelot and everyone in it.

 **Warnings:** Character death

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Arthur ran into the throne room. He was relieved to see Gwen standing next to the throne. Her face was smeared with dirt and there were tears tracking down her cheeks.

"Guinevere! Thank the gods." Arthur ran over and wrapped his arms around her.

The thunderous sound from the pounding the walls of the castle was taking from the catapults. Arthur looked around and saw the cracks in the walls and he knew they wouldn't last much longer.

"Arthur, where are the Knights? Merlin? Gaius?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. We were separated. I think they're all gone. The Saxons have overrun the citadel. They mean to kill us all. We must escape." Arthur could hear the heavy footsteps of the enemy in the corridor outside the throne room. Sh! Guinevere they're coming.

"We have no way out. They will kill us." Gwen cried even harder.

"If they don't then the castle will. The walls are about to give way. Come let's go." Arthur pulled her through the back door into the king's study. He opened a window and pushed a trunk in front of it. "This way."

"Arthur! We will be killed. It's too far to fall." Gwen took a step back from the window.

"We fall or we will be crushed or worse." Arthur pulled her to the window. "You know what they do to women."

Gwen climbed up on the trunk and swallowed hard. She stepped out of the window and let go. Arthur followed her.

They hit the ground hard but Arthur forced himself up and put Gwen over his shoulder and made for the woods. It was their only chance to survive.

He took them to a small hut that had been abandoned for years. He laid Gwen down on the floor. He rolled his cloak up and put it under her head. She looked pale but she didn't seem to have any broken bones that he could tell.

The ground shook. Arthur knew the castle was a pile of rubble now. The bombardment had brought it to the ground. No one could have survived the collapse. Arthur just hoped that some of the Saxons had been trapped in the collapse as well.

Arthur looked around to see what he could use to help them survive. There was no food or blankets. They were alone and things were not looking good.

He didn't dare start a fire. It would give away their position and that was the last thing that they needed. They would live but they would just have to be cold.

When it was dark, Arthur looked around the hut for firewood and some fresh water. He found a small stream and filled some pots he had found in the hut full of water. He didn't find any firewood he would have to gather some at first light.

Gwen stayed unconscious for hours. Arthur was sure she would die and it would be his fault. He was the one that made her go through the window.

All Arthur could do now was to protect Gwen from the Saxons and get them to a safe place as soon as he could. He sat against the wall near her and waited for first light.

Just as the first rays of sun came in the window, Arthur heard a noise outside. He unsheathed his sword waited to defend himself and Gwen.

The door opened and Merlin burst through. Merlin was covered in blood and dirt. He had a wound on his arm from a sword.

"I thought you were dead." Arthur said. "I thought you all were dead."

"Leon and I got out before the castle fell. There isn't anything left. We are in the cave in the Darkling Woods." Merlin looked out the door. "We should get going."

"There's a problem. Guinevere has been unconscious for hours." Arthur said as he looked down at his Queen.

"Get me some fresh water and I will look at her." Merlin said.

Merlin waited until Arthur left and he healed Gwen with magick. By the time Arthur came back, she was sitting up and looking much better. Arthur embraced her and gave Merlin an appreciative look.

"Can you walk, Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. I can try." Gwen said.

Arthur and Merlin helped her to her feet and held on to her until she was steady.

With Arthur to lean on Gwen could walk but slowly. They made it to the cave where Leon was waiting. Arthur made Gwen comfortable and went to talk with him and Merlin.

"Is this it?" Arthur said. "Is there no one left but us?"

Leon and merlin looked at each other.

"Arthur, we couldn't hold them back and the catapults were more than we expected." Leon said. "I saw Knights fall one by one. They are all gone."

"Now where do we go? We are a King and Queen without a kingdom." Arthur looked at Gwen. "How do I tell her?"

"We go to our allies. We could go to Nemeth. King Rodor will give us shelter." Leon said. "Or we could go to Queen Annis."

Arthur raked his hand through his hair. "No! We go to Ealdor. I will not beg from those who would only show me pity. Merlin, will they give us shelter?"

"Yes." Merlin said. "But we should warn the other kingdoms."

"I will go to the surrounding kingdoms and warn them of the Saxons." Leon said.

"Go but be careful." Arthur said. "Join us when you are done."

"Arthur?" Gwen called out.

Arthur went to sit beside his wife. "Guinevere, the castle is gone and we have nothing left. I think we should go to Ealdor. We will be safe there."

Gwen nodded. "As long as we are together."

"For now we wait here until the Saxons stop searching the woods." Arthur looked over at Leon and Merlin.

Leon left two days later. He made it Nemeth. He was nearly discovered by Saxons and almost met the same fate of the other knights of Camelot. He headed back to Nemeth decided to stay.

Nearly a week later, Arthur, Gwen and Merlin walked up the road into Ealdor. The village was strangely quiet.

Merlin took Gwen and Arthur to his mother's cottage. He searched the buildings and found no one around. He went to the food stores and found everyone huddled together.

"The Saxons came through here two days ago." Hunith told her son. "We didn't know what to do so we hid in the cellars."

"That was smart." Merlin hugged her. "Camelot is gone there is nothing left. I brought Arthur and Gwen here with me."

"We will take care of them." Hunith said. "Their world may have ended but they will be safe in ours."

The people of the village came out and they welcomed the couple into their world.

The word spread that the King and Queen of Camelot had perished in the rubble of their castle. No one ever came looking for them as far as the known world knew they were as dead as Camelot.


	14. Multiple Treatments (MerlinMorgana)

**N3. Multiple Treatments**

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana

 **Trope:** Fuck or Die

 **Summary** Merlin volunteers to heal Morgana when she is enchanted

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Gaius looked at Morgana's eyes and checked her pulse. He frowned then turned to Uther who was standing impatiently for Gaius to tell him what was wrong with Morgana.

"Well physician? What is her malady?" Uther prodded.

"I have looked her over, Sire, and I am sure that she has been enchanted. There is only one thing that will lift this curse." Gaius hesitated.

"Well? What is it?" Uther thought the old physician was dragging it out on purpose.

"She must have sex or she will die." Gaius turned red.

"What?!" Morgana sat up in bed. That can't be right."

Gaius gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, My Lady, but that is my diagnoses."

"What am I going to do?" Morgana looked at Arthur.

"Oh no! Not me! You're my sister." Arthur took a step back from the bed. "Just pick a Knight and I'll order him to .. you know."

Uther nodded in agreement.

"What if I don't like any of your stupid Knights? Then what will happen?" Morgana was nearly hysterical.

"You'll die." Gaius said.

"My Lady, there has to be one that you find agreeable." Gwen said. "At least one."

Morgana made a horrified face. "You can't be serious. They are all a bunch of dollop heads. Maybe Gaius is wrong. I'll be fine. Right?"

Gaius shook his head.

"If you don't select a Knight, I will choose for you." Uther told her. "What about Sir Leon?"

"He's too old." Morgana sighed. "I don't fancy any of them really."

"I'll do it." Merlin said from the doorway.

Morgana sighed. "It may as well be Merlin. At least, he isn't a dollop head."

"Are you sure, Morgana?" Arthur asked. "Merlin isn't exactly all that manly."

"He'll do." Morgana said. she fell back on the bed. "I'm starting to feel faint."

"Let's give them some privacy." Gaius said. "This must be done straight away if she is to survive."

Uther stared Merlin down as he walked out of the room.

Gaius gave him an amused look.

Gwen scurried past without even looking at Merlin.

Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "Your sacrifice will not go unrewarded. I shall give you a day off for this."

"Thanks Arthur." Merlin nearly pushed him out the door and closed it. He set the latch and went over to the bed. "My lady."

"Merlin, you and I know that there is no such enchantment." Morgana looked up at him. "How did you manage to get Gaius to go along with this?"

Merlin leaned over and kissed her. "I told him that we were in love. The rest was just divine inspiration on his part. This way we can do what we want to when we want to."

Morgana pulled him onto the bed. "You better tell Gaius that I may need more than one treatment."

"Oh I have already told him." Merlin kissed her again.

"How clever of you, Merlin!" Morgana giggled.

"I don't think you realize how clever I really am." Merlin grabbed the covers and pulled them back. "Here let me demonstrate."

Arthur and Uther were waiting in the Council Chambers when Merlin came in two hours later.

Merlin sighed deeply. "It's done, Sire, but Gaius said she may need more than one treatment."

"Well then you must treat her again." Uther said. He made a face and looked at Arthur. "Give him whatever time he needs to save Lady Morgana."

"Yes Father." Arthur said. "I will let him have the time off he needs to heal her."

Uther nodded and hurried from the room. He couldn't even look at either one of them.

Arthur looked at Merlin suspiciously. "Did Gaius say if this was contagious because Guinevere may have been affected as well?"

"Thankfully, it isn't." Merlin said. "Lady Morgana was the only one affected by the curse."

Arthur folded his arms across his chest and glared at Merlin.

Merlin just shrugged.


	15. One Night at the Pub (PercivalElaine)

**N4. One Night at the Pub**

 **Pairing:** Percival/Elaine

 **Trope:** No strings attached/One night stand

 **Summary:** Percival meets a pretty brunette

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

The pub was dark and smokey and some bloke was buying round after round. That was how it started. That was not how it ended, however.

Percival had drank several pints by the time he saw the pretty brunette smiling at him. He went over to say hello. That was his first lapse in judgment.

That was when the snogging started. She didn't even tell him her name first. Percival and the pretty brunette started to get a little frisky right there at the bar in front of everyone.

The pretty brunette pulled him into the ladies room and locked the door. She shoved him into a stall and had his pants down around his knees before he could protest.

It was obvious she had done that sort of thing before. She knew just what to do to make him forget his name. He forgot more than his name. He forgot the whole english language.

Percival wasn't thinking clearly. He was just going with the flow. He wasn't even sure how long they had been in the ladies room until he came stumbling out and the lights were on and everyone was gone.

The proprietor laughed when Percival came out. He had witnessed Percival and the pretty brunette disappear into the loo. He put a cup of coffee in front of him and called him a taxi.

Percival finally made it home and fell face first on his bed when he got to his flat. He was so exhausted that he didn't move until late in the afternoon.

Percival woke up and went to shower. When he took off his shirt he was covered in lipstick and love bites. He found more when he took off his pants.

He grinned and wondered if he would ever see her again. Then he realized she had never told him her name. He sighed and got cleaned up.

Percival was sitting on the sofa watching a football match when he heard a knock at the door.

Percival wasn't expecting anyone so he was surprised to see Gwaine.

"Hi mate." Gwaine grinned. "My sister just got into town and I thought I would take her around to meet everyone."

"Yeah. I'd love to meet her." Percival grinned.

Gwaine moved to the side and there stood the pretty brunette. "Percy, this is my sister."

She smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Percy. Right? I'm Elaine."

"Hi Elaine." Percy grinned and took her hand to kiss it.

Gwaine gave them a curious look. His face changed when something unthinkable hit him. "Ah Elaine! No! Not him too!"


	16. Love the One You're With (LanceElena)

**N5. Love the One You're With**

 **Pairing:** Lance/Elena

 **Trope:** Forced Proximity

 **Summary:** Lance hits someone and ends up in jail with Elena

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

"This is your fault." Elena sat on the metal cot in a gold evening gown. She held up her shoe to show Lance the broken heel. "These are going to cost a fortune to fix."

"Just buy new ones." Lance paced the length of the dirty cell. He looked out of place in his tuxedo.

"That would cost even more." Elena said. "What were you thinking when you punched that man?"

"I was defending your honor." Lance said. "He was leering at you."

"Bloody good that did. We are in a cell and we probably won't even be missed." Elena sighed. "I don't even know why we were going to that wedding in the first place. She's your ex and he's mine. We should have just stayed home and watched the telly."

"Where is the guard?" Lance stopped pacing and went to the door. Guard!

"Lance he's ignoring you because you called him an arse." Elena said. "I guess we are going to starve."

Lance turned around and glared at her.

"I think you punched that man because you were angry that Gwen was getting married." Elena theorized. "To Arthur Not you."

"It was over years ago between us." Lance started to pace again. He stopped and looked at Elena. "I wasn't the one who kicked him in the arse when he was down. I think you're not over Arthur yet."

Elena shrugged. "Perhaps so."

Lance started pacing again then stopped and looked at her. "You still love Arthur?"

"Just as much as you still love Gwen." Elena said. "Why are we together? Is it just because we can't have the ones we truly love?"

Lance frowned. "We have not been very honest with our feelings, have we?"

"Do you have feeling for me?" Elena asked.

"Yes I do." Lance sat down next to her on the cot. "But she is still with me."

Elena nodded. "I see."

"I'm sorry." Lance hung his head.

"Don't be. I'm just as guilty." Elena stood up and started pacing barefoot.

"It seems we have not been fair to each other." Lance said. "Maybe we should take a break from each other."

"We should take a break from love all together from the sounds of it." Elena looked out the door. "Guard!"

"Now he's ignoring us both." Lance sighed.

It was Elena's turn to glare at Lance. "Maybe we should just sit quietly until someone comes for us."

"Everyone is at the wedding. No one will come until morning." Lance said. "We should just get comfortable."

Elena sat back down. "Lance, I'm sorry. I do have feelings for you. Its just ..."

"I'm not Arthur." Lance said. He took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. "I know."

Elena leaned back against the wall and put her head on his shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Let's just get some rest."

Lance put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "Good thinking."

Around midnight the guard came to let them out. Merlin was waiting for them at the front desk. He looked amused.

"Hello Merlin. Thank you." Elena gave Merlin a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Merlin." Lance smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll repay you. Thank you."

"Let's just get you both home. You can tell me why you attacked the Minister later." Merlin grinned.

Elena and Lance looked at each other and laughed.


	17. The Old Man in the Woods (ArthurGwen)

**G1. The Old Man in the Woods**

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

 **Trope:** Stranded

 **Summary:** Car trouble leads to an interesting discovory

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Deep in the wilds of Wales, Arthur and Gwen were heading down a small road on their way home from a holiday. Suddenly, the car shut off and rolled to a stop.

Gwen looked at Arthur. "What happened? Is it out of petrol?"

"No. The tank is half full." Arthur tapped on the gauge. "I have no idea what's wrong."

"Maybe it overheated." Gwen suggested.

"The light didn't come on. None of the lights came on." Arthur said. He pulled out his phone and frowned at the 'no signal' message. "Do you have a signal?"

Gwen took her phone out of her bag. "No. I suppose we should push the car off the road and go find a house to call a tow."

Arthur looked around. "I don't see a house. I don't even remember seeing one since we turned off."

"I thought you'd been this way before. You said this was a shortcut." Gwen glared at him. "We could be stuck here for a while."

"It looked shorter on the map." Arthur said.

"Elyan didn't tell you to come this way, did he?" Gwen asked. "He's terrible at directions. He's even worse than you."

Arthur sighed. "I'm not lost. We broke down."

"This time." Gwen looked out the window. "Arthur, there's smoke over there."

Arthur opened the car door. "Let's get the car off the road then we'll check that out. You steer and I'll push."

Gwen opened her door and went to the driver's seat. Arthur went to the back of the car to push. It took some effort to get it off the road but they got it off into the grass finally.

Gwen grabbed her bag and locked up the car. Arthur met her at the car door.

"I don't see a road or a path. I wonder how we get there." Gwen said.

"I guess we just have to make our own way. It will be dark soon. We had better hurry." Arthur took her hand and they started walking.

They walked almost an hour before they came into a clearing. There was a small cottage in the center of the clearing. There was a light inside.

"Finally." Arthur mumbled under his breath and started to walk to the cottage.

"Wait! There could be an ax murderer in there." Gwen whispered.

"Madam, I assure you, I'm not an ax murderer." An old man with long white hair and beard walked out of the woods near them. He was carrying a basket full of herbs and mushrooms. "I'm just an old man."

They turned to look at him. Arthur and Gwen looked at each other and then back at the old man.

"Hello. we need your help." Gwen smiled.

"Our car stalled out on the road." Arthur told him. "We were wondering if we could use your telephone."

"I have no telephone. They are loathsome devices." The old man laughed. "They ring and ring and they never bring me any peace."

"Maybe the peace you seek doesn't exist." Arthur said.

"Maybe. Maybe it does." The old man said. "I am Emrys. Who might the two of you be?"

"We are Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon." Arthur said. "We took this shortcut on our way back from holiday."

Emrys smiled. "A romantic holiday I would imagine. If I were in the company of a beautiful woman, that would be what I would do."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I meant no offense." Emrys bowed his head. "Come sit around my table and I will prepare food for us."

Gwen grabbed Arthur's hand and they followed the old man inside.

Inside the small cottage, there was a ragged banner on the wall. Arthur stood in front of it and frowned.

"This looks familiar." Arthur reached out to touch it.

"It should it was your battle standard, my King." Emrys grinned.

Arthur turned and stared at the old man. "What did you call me?"

"You are my King and she is your Queen." Emrys walked over to where Arthur stood speechless. "Arthur of Camelot, I would be honored to be in your service again."

"My service? I think you have been eating too many of those mushrooms old man. I am not a king and you are too old to be in anyone's service." Arthur scoffed.

"Arthur." Gwen stepped forward. She had a worried look on her face. "We just should go."

"Do you not recognize me, Sire?" Emrys chuckled.

"No. Why should I?" Arthur stepped back to where Gwen was standing.

"Maybe you will recognize me as my younger self." Suddenly Emrys turned into a young man. "Arthur, do you know me now?"

"Merlin?" Arthur looked at Gwen. "I know him but I don't know how."

Merlin grinned. "Because you have always known me, Arthur. I suppose you want me to go take a look at your car. It works now. The engine problem was only temporary. I did it to bring you here."

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"It was time that I made contact. I make contact with you in every lifetime. I am glad to see Gwen has already found you. Saves time. We must find the knights. We must rebuild Camelot." Merlin started to gather things into a bag.

"I am not doing anything with you." Arthur said. "I think you have been in the woods too long."

"Arthur, you need to listen." Merlin stepped closer to them. "I want you to start a company to give assistance to those in need. Isn't that what you have always wanted? To help those in need?"

Arthur looked at Gwen then back at Merlin. "That is what I want to do. We have been putting together a proposal for a nonprofit aide organization."

"You will need the skills of us all to do it." Merlin said. "Let's go."

Arthur nodded. "Guinevere, he may be right."

"This is mental. Even if we could find all of these knights, it doesn't explain what you just did. Gwen glared at the sorcerer. "What was that?"

"Magick, My Queen." Merlin bowed. "I have magick just as I did in the days of Camelot."

"So we aren't lost and this was all a plan to get us stranded out here so you could leave with us?" Gwen asked.

"Well yes." Merlin winced. "I suppose it is. Shall we go?"

Arthur looked at Gwen and shrugged. "Let's go."


	18. A Foolish King (UtherVivian)

**G2. A Foolish King**

 **Pairing:** Uther/Lady Vivian

 **Trope:** Older/younger

 **Summary:** Uther has a difficult time with his feelings for a much yonger woman.

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Uther watched her out of the corner of his eye. He dared not look at her directly. He knew his eyes would give away his attraction to her.

She had grown into a beautiful woman. She was graceful and well mannered.

To Uther, she was as beautiful as spring and as delicate as a butterfly. Her smile was like sunshine.

But she was barely older than Arthur and it wasn't right for a man his age to pursue such a young girl. However Uther had heard of older kings marrying girls much younger.

She looked at him the same way she had looked at Gaius at the reception. It made him feel old and frustrated.

He watched her as she politely dance with some of the younger knights and longed to be her partner. But to do so would be foolish.

His face must have given him away. He saw Arthur and Gaius eyeing him curiously. Even Morgana had noticed his mood.

He downed his wine and motioned for a refill. He would have to numb his feelings with spirits because he could never have her.

Uther stumbled off to bed as soon as he could. He needed to get away from the temptation of her.

In his dreams that night she was his. All his. He gave in to his lust and took her virtue. But that was his dreams it was not real. Dreams would not satisfy his desire for her.

The morning found Uther even more frustrated. Arthur had even asked if he was unwell. He waved off his son and didn't answer. He didn't dare answer with a lie and he was unable to put the truth into words.

The next day he was busy with the peace talks. It was a welcomed distraction despite the headache he got from it.

Uther avoided her as much as he could while she was in his castle. To do otherwise would just make his desire grow stronger.

It wasn't until she was found alone with Arthur that it hit him again. His son had done what he didn't have the courage to do.

Uther looked away and realized he would never have her. Uther would never have the Lady Vivian.


	19. Flirting in the Teachers Lounge(LeonMi)

**G3. Flirting in the Teachers Lounge**

 **Pairing:** Leon/Mithian

 **Trope:** Students or Teachers

 **Summary:** Mithian is the new teacher at school and she catches Leon's eye

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Professor Leon Welsh walked into the teachers lounge with a stack of papers to grade and an empty tea cup. He nodded hello to the football coach, Arthur Pendragon.

"Leon, I hear that there is a new history teacher starting this week. She's taking over for old Dr. Monmouth. Gwen says she's really sweet and pretty." Arthur grinned. "Maybe you should go say hello."

"Just because you and Gwen are married now it doesn't mean everyone else should be." Leon put a tea bag in his cup and put it in the microwave. "Besides I have already met her."

Arthur laughed. "So she wasn't impressed by our literature department head?"

"She was talking to your wife and sister." Leon took his cup out of the microwave and sat down.

"Hmm. I wonder what that was about." Arthur said. "Morgana and Guinevere must be up to something."

"I hope not." Leon blew on his tea.

"You aren't the only one. Those two can get up to trouble in a heartbeat." Arthur got up. "I have practice. I better get to it."

"Have fun." Leon remembered something. "We still on for the faculty gave this weekend?"

"Yes. Its for charity so you had better look sharp." Arthur patted him on the shoulder as he left.

Leon sat grading papers for a while before he heard the door open. He looked up to see the new history teacher, Mithian Nemeth.

Leon stood up awkwardly. "Hello."

"Hello. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Mithian asked. "I see that you are grading papers."

"No. Come in. I was about to take a break." Leon picked up his empty cup and pointed to it. "I'm out of tea. Would you like a cup? We keep some extra mugs on the shelf."

"Thank you." Mithian smiled and sat down. "You're Professor Welsh, aren't you?"

"Yes." Leon smiled. "And I believe your Professor Nemeth who is taking over for Dr. Monmouth."

"Yes. That's me." Mithian watched as Leon made tea for them. "What do people do for fun around here?"

"Cinema mostly." Leon said. He brought her the tea. "There is a charity football game this weekend here at the school. We're raising money for equipment. Its going to be fun. I'm playing."

"I heard about it. The art teacher and the humanities teacher were going on about it." Mithian said. "I think one of the players is the humanities teacher's husband."

"New husband and he's the football coach. Arthur is also the art teacher's brother." Leon told her.

"You seem to be a tight lot." Mithian said as she looked at her tea.

"We have known each other a long time but we are a friendly lot." Leon said as he sat down. "I hope you'll come to the match."

"I wouldn't miss it." Mithian said. "Tell me are you any good."

"I'm fair but Arthur was in the league before his knee was injured. He's good. We just sort of try to keep up with him." Leon chuckled.

"Will I meet your wife there?" Mithian asked.

"I don't have a wife. Do you have a husband?" Leon couldn't believe he had just asked that. He felt his face grow hot as he blushed.

"No. I don't." Mithian said.

"There is a party afterwards. Either way we are still getting together. Would you like to come with me?" Leon looked hopeful.

"I think that would be lovely." Mithian said. "We can talk and you could introduce me around. Professor Pendragon, the humanities teacher not the art teacher, said I should avoid the English teacher."

"Gwaine Green. Gwen is right. He's a bit of a ladies man." Leon said. "Its probably not a good idea to spend time with him if you want to keep a good reputation around here."

"Will I keep my good reputation if I spend time with you?" Mithian asked boldly.

"I am always a gentleman in public." Leon smiled. "Not always in private however."

"So when we know each other better you won't be a gentleman in private?" Mithian teased.

"Not a bit." Leon winked at her.

"Good to know." Mithian sipped her tea with a smirk on her face.


	20. The Temp (ArthurGwen)

**G4. The Temp**

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

 **Trope:** Business Person/Pa

 **Summary:** Arthur gets a temp job at a fashion magazine.

 **Warnings:** sex

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

The temp agency sent Arthur to a fashion magazine to be the personal assistant to the editor in chief. He walked in and found a desk full of messages and files. He started to organize the desk.

He had gotten most of the mess put right when he dropped a file on the floor. He was on his hands and knees when he saw a pair of expensive stiletto heels stop right in front of him.

"Who are you and where is my assistant?" The pair of high heels asked.

"The temp agency sent me to this place to work. I'm Arthur by the way." Arthur stood up and held out his hand to the dark eyed beauty standing in front of him.

"I think I liked you better on your knees." The woman looked him up and down. "You'll do for today. I'm Guinevere Leodegrance and I want a cup of tea now. When it's ready, bring it and my messages."

"Yes. I have it in just a few moments." Arthur looked around and saw an electric tea kettle over by the file cabinet. "Sugar or cream?"

"Hot. Just like I like my men." Guinevere smirked. "You're hot Arthur."

Arthur swallowed. "Thank you. I think. Messages and tea in just a moment."

Guinevere shrugged. "I expect you to work late tonight."

"Okay." Arthur nodded and watched the well-dressed woman go into her office.

"I think I'm in trouble." Arthur hurried over to make tea and pick up the large stack of messages. He took them into the office.

Arthur found Ms. Leodegrance stretched out on the sofa in her office. He put the tea on the low table in front of the sofa and handed her the messages.

"Bring me the layout for the photoshoot and do the filing. At least I know it will get done with you doing it. I have to remember to hire a man when I fire that incompetent assistant that I had before." Guinevere started to look through the messages.

"Isn't your assistant already fired? I thought that was what I was doing here." Arthur caught himself looking at her legs.

Guinevere smiled. "How would you like to be my assistant permanently? I think you would be perfect for the job."

"I would love an opportunity to serve … uh … work for you." Arthur looked a little flushed. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No. Just the photoshoot and then come in here for a little while so I can get to know you better." Guinevere smirked at him as she looked him up and down again more slowly this time.

"If you are looking for someone you can intimidate, I'm not sure I would be the right one for the job." Arthur put his hands over his crotch to keep her from staring at it.

"Please! Let's stop dancing around this." Guinevere sat up and threw the messages on the floor. "We are both attracted to each other. So let's just do it."

"What?!" Arthur squeaked

"Drop those discount trousers and show me what you have." Guinevere stood up and unbuckled his belt.

"Ms. Leodegrance, isn't this sexual harassment?" Arthur asked as she pulled down his pants.

"Doesn't look like it's harassment to me." Guinevere pointed to his erect penis.

"Um fine. Where do you want it?" Arthur pulled his boxers down.

She hiked up her skirt and pulled down her panties. "Anywhere you like."

Arthur pushed her down on the sofa and pushed her legs open. He pushed inside her wet core and took her hard and fast. When she cried out as she orgasmed, he pulled back.

Guinevere smiled at him. "I know this isn't the job you were expecting but you're very good at your work."

"Thank you." Arthur grinned. "More?"

"Yes definitely!" Guinevere stripped the rest of the way. "Can we take it a little slower this time?"

"With pleasure." Arthur stripped and grabbed her legs followed instructions.


	21. Meeting Again (MerlinMorgana)

**G5. Meeting Again**

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen

 **Trope:** Blind Date/ Set Up

 **Summary:** Gwen and Arthur have a plan to get Merlin and Morgana back together.

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Gwen sat down at the table with Morgana at the tea shop. "So Arthur and I have this friend. We think that you and he would be smashing together."

"Gwen, the last time you and Arthur set me up on a blind date it turned out to be Gwaine." Morgana looked into her tea. "He was well into his cups by the appetizer. I don't think I want to go on another blind date."

"Oh come on Morgana. This guy is perfect for you. He isn't that much of a drinker and he's handsome." Gwen hinted. "You're going to like him."

"I'll go out with this bloke but this is the last time." Morgana took a sip of her tea. "He better not be one of Arthur's football buddies either."

"He won't be. He's really sweet and I know you will just love him. We already have it arranged." Gwen smiled. "Just meet him at the cinema on Water Street at half past seven. Gwen took a sip of her tea."

Morgana sighed. "I'll be there."

At half past seven, Morgana stood in front of the cinema. She checked her watch. She was on time but her date seemed to be late.

Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Morgana turned around and smiled when she saw Merlin standing there.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Morgana smiled and gave him a hug.

"Arthur sent me here to meet some girl for a blind date. You?" Merlin asked.

"Gwen sent me here for the same reason." Morgana rolled her eyes. "Do you think they have a plan to get us back together?"

"Oh, they have a plan alright." Merlin smirked. "Is it working?"

"I haven't decided yet. Take me to dinner and I will tell you at desert." Morgana put her hand on his arm.

"Are we going to have the usual kind of desert or are we going for something sweet?" Merlin asked.

"You were always sweet, Merlin. That wasn't the problem." Morgana looked down.

"What was the problem?" Merlin tipped her face up with a finger and looked into her eyes.

"I was too restless for my own good. Fortunately, I have settled down since we were teenagers." Morgana kissed him on the cheek.

Merlin put his arm around her waist and led her down the street to a restaurant. "I guess we shall just have to see."


	22. Her Sweetie (LeonMithian)

**O1. Her Sweetie**

 **Pairing:** Leon/Mithian

 **Trope:** Illness/injury

 **Summary:** Leon catches a cold and Mithian takes care of him.

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Leon came in from the pouring rain looking like something a dragon wouldn't eat. He was soaked through and dripping on the tile floor.

"Mithian! I'm home." Leon called out with a hoarse voice.

"Leon, you're making a puddle." Mithian said as she stepped into the kitchen doorway. "You don't look good you better take a hot shower and get into some dry clothes."

"Sounds really good. Maybe a cuppa for your Sweetie?" Leon peeled off his overcoat.

"When you get out of the shower. Take your clothes off there and I'll wash them up." Mithian carefully kissed him as she tried not to get wet.

Leon huffed and did as he was told. He stripped to his boxers and headed for the shower.

Mithian had a steaming cup of tea and a warm blanket waiting for him when he got out of the shower. She had even laid out his flannel pajamas.

"Mithian, I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." Leon started to cough as soon as he sat down on the bed to dress.

"Don't worry about that. Get in bed. I'm making stew for supper. It will warm you up." She kissed his forehead and frowned.

"Mmm." Leon finished dressing and got into bed. He sneezed hard.

"You got too wet now you're sick." Mithian tucked him up. She went into the bathroom and grabbed the aspirin. "Here! Take these and finish your tea and I'll bring you another cup soon."

"You're my angel." Leon had another coughing fit. He took the bottle and shook two tablets out. He swallowed them and chased them with some tea.

"Remember that next time I scratch the car." Mithian grinned. She took a handkerchief out of the drawer of the chest and handed it to him. She headed back to the kitchen to finish up supper.

Leon finished his tea and curled up in the bed. Soon he was asleep.

By the time, Mithian came to check on him he was asleep and snoring like a bear. She let him sleep as long as he needed.

Mithian was surprised when Leon came into the lounge around ten that night. "Leon, you should go back to bed."

"I was lonely." Leon said. His voice was almost gone. He sat down on the sofa and put his head on the pillow Mithian put on her lap.

Mithian touched his forehead. "I think your fever is back."

"Uh huh. I took more aspirin." Leon told her. "I had to get up to get another handkerchief so I thought I would come in here and sit with you."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry you don't feel well." Mithian brushed his ginger curls from his forehead. "You are staying home tomorrow."

"I am not going to fight you on that." Leon said. "But you better be the one to call off for me or Arthur will think I'm faking."

"I'd wager that he got as wet as you and he is home sick too." Mithian said.

"You would lose that one. He got home before it started to rain." Leon told her. "Gwaine and I were the only ones left."

"I wonder if Gwaine is sick too." Mithian reached for her phone. "I should check on him."

"Lance is back. He'll take care of him. You take care of me." Leon gave her his best pitiful look.

"Okay Sweetie. Hungry?" Mithian asked. "I can warm up some stew."

"Just juice and toast, please. I'm not that hungry." Leon sat up to let her get up. "Another cup of tea too?"

"Coming up!" Mithian got up and went to the kitchen. She hoped he wasn't going to be this big of a baby the whole time he was sick.

Over the next two days he was an even bigger baby. Mithian stayed home with him and took care of him. She even slept on the sofa. She did everything she could for her Sweetie.

Mithian was so tired when he finally got better that she took an extra day off to recover from him being sick.


	23. Exploring In A Cave (MerlinMorgana)

**O2. Exploring In A Cave**

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana

 **Trope:** Enemies/Rivals to Lovers

 **Summary:** Merlin and his enemy Morgana share a intimate moment in a cave.

 **Warnings:** Sex

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Merlin looked down at the woman bound and gagged at his feet. She was his mortal enemy but she was more than that. She was the object of his strong desire.

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He carried her into the cave and placed her on a blanket.

Merlin sat down to wait for her to wake up. He didn't have to wait long. Merlin watched as she blinked and tried to sit up.

"It's no use the bonds are enchanted." Merlin told her. "They will loosen when I leave."

Morgana glared at him. Her eyes glowed and the edge of the blanket he was sitting on caught on fire.

Merlin mumbled a spell to put it out. "You can do better than that. You aren't even trying to kill me."

Morgana rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I'll take off the gag but no spells or I'll put it back." Merlin leaned over and took off the gag. "I'm not joking, Morgana."

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Morgana started to cry. "Isn't that what you want to do?"

"I don't want to kill you but I can't let you go on killing and hurting people." Merlin told her. "I going to close you in here until you see what you are doing is wrong."

"Merlin, I will die in here." Morgana looked around with tears in her eyes. "I have been protecting myself from those that would hunt down and kill me. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"You have done so much more than that." Merlin got up. He walked down the passage and collapsed the doorway.

Morgana screamed but it only brought down more rocks and debris. She crumpled to the blanket and cried.

Merlin covered the entrance of the cave with tree branches and made his way back to Camelot. He would come back in a few days to check on her.

Morgana managed to get out of the bindings and start to look around. She found enough food and water for a few days in jars against the wall. She ate and planned her revenge.

Merlin appeared the day her supplies ran out. He opened the passage and put the food and water down before closing it again behind him.

"Merlin, I've been thinking that maybe you have a point." Morgana gave him a seductive look. "I have been a very bad girl."

"Nice try, Morgana, but I'm not ready to let you out." Merlin refilled the containers and moved to the doorway. "I'll be back in a few days to give you more supplies."

"Merlin, you can't keep me here forever. Won't you be questioned as to why you keep bringing food and water here?" Morgana asked.

"I'm helping out a widow and her child on Arthur's orders. I just bring extra for you." Merlin told her. He walked to the doorway and disappeared.

"How did he do that?" Morgana frowned. She started to go through every spell she knew but nothing was working. She gave up and sat dejected on her blanket.

The next time Merlin showed up, Morgana greeted him naked. Merlin turned bright red and looked away.

"Oh come now, Merlin. Did you think I didn't know that you desired me?" Morgana pressed herself against him. She slid her hand into his hair and kissed him.

Merlin pushed her away. "Morgana, this isn't going to work. You need to get dressed."

Merlin left her supplies and disappeared.

"Damn you, Merlin." Morgana got dressed.

Sometime in the night, Merlin showed up. Morgana woke up to find him lying beside her naked.

"Merlin!" Morgana jumped up. "What are you doing here and why are you naked?"

"I'm here to take you up on your offer and I'm naked just like you were." Merlin grinned. "Take off your clothes and I will take care of your needs."

"My needs! I was trying to get out of here." Morgana shook her head.

"Are you worried that I am unskilled? I have had some practice." Merlin put his finger into her bodice and looked inside. "Morgana, why do you deny me what you previously offered?"

Morgana sat there with her mouth opened. "Are you joking?"

"Morgana, I'm waiting." Merlin pouted.

Morgana groaned and stripped. She lay on her back on the blanket. "Here! Do what you want."

"Morgana, I was hoping for a little participation here." Merlin laughed.

"I have idea what to do. I was bluffing." Morgana winced.

Merlin put his hand on her breast and fondled it. He kissed her neck as he spread her legs with his knee.

"Merlin! Um Merlin? Oh god Merlin!" Morgana moaned under Merlin.

Merlin pushed her legs farther apart and settled between her thighs. He pushed her thighs up on his waist and pushed inside her core.

Morgana hissed in response. "Merlin! That hurt!

"Not for long." Merlin chuckled and started to move slowly and deeply in her core.

Morgana started to respond and gave as good as she got.

They both cried out as they climaxed. Morgana raked her nails on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin rolled over. "So what do you think?"

"I think I could almost give up my evil ways for that." Morgana said breathlessly.

"Almost? Huh." Merlin frowned. "I guess I should give it another go."

"Yes. Yes. You should." Morgana said. "Then can I get out of this cave."

"Why? We're having so much fun." Merlin said.


	24. Bought and Paid For (ArthurGwen)

**O3. Bought and Paid For**

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

 **Trope:** Matchmaker

 **Summary:** Gaius successfully matches another pair

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Gaius started to look through his files to find a match for the boy that just came through the door. He looked up at the golden haired boy and frowned. He didn't seem the type to use a paid matchmaker.

The golden haired boy looked at the photos on the wall. He made faces at some of the photos.

"I'm not sure what you require, Mr. Pendragon." Gaius said. "I have a few candidates I think you may be interested in."

Arthur took the files that Gaius held out and sat down. He looked through them. "I'm looking for my future wife. My sister said you had a good track record. These two are not what I'm looking for. I don't want a pretty blonde doll. I want someone with a good heart that will be a good mother and wife."

Gaius looked at the two files on the desk that the boy had just put down. Elena and Vivian were top quality girls. He didn't know why the boy had rejected them.

"I have one other but she isn't what I would expect you to be looking for." Gaius gave him one more file.

Arthur took the file and looked at the photo. He read the information in the file. "This is the one. Give her a ring. I want to meet her straight away."

"I will be right back." Gaius called the number he had for Gwen and she agreed to meet with the golden haired boy.

Arthur was waiting when Gwen came through the door.

"Hello. my name is Arthur Pendragon. I would like to get to know you. To be honest, I'm looking for a wife. My twenty fifth birthday is just around the corner and I won't get my inheritance if I don't marry."

"I understand. Will this be a marriage in name only or will I be required to fulfill all duties expected of a wife?" Gwen asked.

"I will expect you to be a wife in every way but I will want to get to know you before I will expect you to be intimate with me." Arthur told her. "First a kiss?"

"I would be happy to kiss you." Gwen held out her arms for him to come closer.

Gwen smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips. The kiss stirred feelings in both of them that they didn't expect.

Gaius looked on. He had done many of these matches but this time it looked like the pair would be a good match. He hated to interrupt but he had to know if both parties were still searching for a match.

"Excuse me. Shall I take you both out of the candidate pool?" Gaius asked.

Arthur looked at Gwen. "I think I have found what I was looking for."

Gwen nodded "I have as well."

"Then I will take you off my lists. There is the matter of payment." Gaius tried to be diplomatic.

"Right." Arthur pulled a credit card out of his pocket. "Here you are."

Gaius took the card into the office and ran the charge. He came back to find Arthur and Gwen in each other's arms kissing again. He cleared his throat and waited.

Arthur looked at him and took his card and the receipt then left with what he came for, a wife,


	25. Gwaine's True Love (GwaineApple)

**O4. Gwaine's True Love**

 **Pairing:** Gwaine/apples

 **Trope:** Playboy

 **Summary:** Gwaine loves all women but he loves apples more.

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Gwaine had a reputation as a playboy. If you were to ask Gwaine, he would just smile and shrug off the question. He didn't think that liking women was that big of a thing.

Gwaine loved all women. He didn't care if they were short or tall blonde or brunette. He loved all women. What he loved most was the varieties that women came in.

High born or peasant it didn't matter to Gwaine. He flirted with them all.

Gwaine had never met a barmaid he didn't like. Gwaine had pinched bottoms in every pub in all the Five Kingdoms and some outlying lands as well.

Gwaine's love of women could be something of a problem. Fathers, brother, and sometimes even husbands had chased Gwaine out of one town or another.

Then Gwaine came to Camelot. He liked the women he found there too.

Gwaine flirted with Gwen until he realized that her heart belonged to Arthur. He would not betray a friend especially one that would be his King.

Gwaine was attracted to Morgana. He was even intrigued by her darkness. She left before he got a chance to pursue her. He was glad he didn't when he found out what she was capable of.

Knighthood just made it easier to get women to pay attention to him. The red cloak seemed to attract the women like bees to honey. Add to that, his long flowing locks and the women were powerless or so he thought.

There was only one woman Gwaine didn't seek out with pleasure. That was his sister. He avoided her like a haircut.

But there was only one thing that Gwaine loved more than women. He loved ripe red juicy apples. He munched on them constantly. He carried them in his saddle bags when traveling. He said they were for his horse but everyone knew better. Apples were his one true love.


	26. Camelot Chat (ArthurGwen)

**O5. Camelot Chat**

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

 **Trope:** Online Romance

 **Summary:** When Arthur and Gwen sign in to Camelot Chat the result is unexpected.

 **Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Maid-of-Iron: ?

Golden1: Hello. I read your profile. I think you sound very sweet. No pic?

Maid-of-Iron: I'm shy.

Golden1: No need. We are all here looking for the same thing.

Maid-of-Iron: What's that?

Golden1: Love.

Maid-of-Iron: I just checked your profile. You have don't have a pic either.

Golden1: Security protocol.

Maid-of-Iron: Huh?

Golden1: I work in the government.

Maid-of-Iron: Oh. Shame. You sounded like a fun person.

Golden1: Why is it a shame?

Maid-of-Iron: Government workers on here are old and bald. Bad experience.

Golden1: I'm not old or bald. I am fun.

Maid-of-Iron: No government workers. That's my rule.

Golden1: Hey! I took a chance on you. Take a chance on me.

Maid-of-Iron: I'll think about it.

Golden1: I need to go. I'll be on tomorrow at the same time.

Maid-of-Iron: Okay. Bye

Arthur logged off and went to look in the mirror. He checked his hairline.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked as he walked into the room with a basket of clean clothes.

"I was just... Merlin, do you think I'm going to go bald?" Arthur asked.

'Only if you stop playing with your hair." Merlin said.

"I don't play with my hair." Arthur glared at him. "I'm not Gwaine."

"Maybe not as much as Gwaine but you do." Merlin started to strip the bed. "Sorry to be late but Gaius had me restocking the infirmary."

"Its fine. I have to go out. I'll see you later." Arthur walked out.

Merlin glanced at the laptop on Arthur's desk and chuckled. "He's on Camelot Chat?"

Across the hall, Gwen put her phone back in her pocket when Morgana came in the room.

"What were you looking at?" Morgana asked as she put her laptop down on her desk.

"I was just trying out the new app for Camelot Chat." Gwen told her.

"There's no one on there but dollopheads and stalkers." Morgana said. "If you want to meet someone take a class."

"What kind of class would I take?" Gwen thought for a moment. "I could take a jewelry class or maybe a welding class."

"Welding sounds interesting. You could make sculpture and iron gates then sell them." Morgana grinned. "You wouldn't need to be a maid anymore. You'd be an artist. You would also meet some fit men."

"It would be my luck to get in a class of old men and women." Gwen sighed. "The only person on chat that has spoken to me is some government worker."

"Take the class and delete that app!" Morgana sat down and opened her laptop. "I have a ton of homework."

"I'll leave you to it." Gwen picked up the laundry basket an left.

The next day, Gwen logged back in to chat. Immediately she saw her admirer's name pop up.

Golden1: There you are. I was waiting for you.

Maid-of-Iron: Oh so you're a stalker then?

Golden1: No but I would like to meet for tea. 5:00 at Bookman's.

Maid-of-Iron: Fine but how will I know you?

Golden1: I will be the one in a red jacket and blonde hair.

Maid-of-Iron: I'll have on a lavender sweater. Meet me in the historical section.

Golden1: Will do. Bye for now.

Maid-of-Iron: Bye.

Merlin walked into the room as Arthur was logging out. "Arthur you know there only ugly girls on there. Her profile pic is probably from a magazine."

"Shows what you know. She doesn't have one." Arthur grinned. "I'm going to meet her for tea."

"You had better tell me when and where so I can cover for you." Merlin really wanted to see what Arthur's date looked like.

"Bookman's at five this afternoon. I have a meeting with Leon. I'll be back later." Arthur waved and left.

Merlin frowned. He spotted Morgana through the open door. "My Lady, may I have a word with you?"

Morgana came into Arthur's room and shut the door. She rushed over and gave Merlin a quick kiss. "What is it?"

"Arthur has been on Camelot Chat and he has a date. Want to go with me to spy on him?" Merlin asked.

"Oh yes." Morgana had a twinkle in her eye. "Gwen's been on it too. I wonder if ... No it couldn't be. Could it?"

Merlin laughed. "No. Its not possible. Meet me outside Bookman's at just past five this afternoon. This should be fun."

"Got it. Tea is on me." Morgana kissed Merlin one more time and left.

At five o'clock, Arthur stood waiting in the historical section of Bookman's bookstore. He checked his watch and sighed impatiently.

Gwen peeked around the corner and saw a tall blonde man in a red leather jacket. She ducked back around the corner and made sure everything was in place. She turned the corner and ran right into Arthur.

"My Lord." Gwen bowed and realized he was the man she had seen.

"Guinevere are you looking for a book?" He looked down at her and saw the lavender sweater.

Gwen was his date!

"I'm actually looking for my date. You wouldn't happen to know him. He goes by the name Golden1." Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Ah. That's me. You're Maid-of-Iron." Arthur said. "I can't believe this I feel so silly."

"I'll just go." Gwen blushed and turned to leave.

Arthur grabbed her arm. "Stay. We'll have tea."

"Okay." Gwen said. "But only if you are sure."

"I am." Arthur smiled.

Ten minutes later, Merlin and Morgana peered through the front window and saw Arthur and Gwen laughing and then kiss.

"Merlin, I think I need a drink instead." Morgana said.

"Me too. Let's go." Merlin grabbed her hand and went down the street to the pub.


End file.
